Dowisetrepla
Recap Marshall finally tires of Ted's never-ending presence and his invasion on the married couple's personal space, so he decides to buy a new apartment with Lily. He begins searching in a neighborhood called 'Dowisetrepla', which is explained as part of New York City's tendency to shorten neighborhood names, and is supposedly an up-and-coming neighborhood in the city. Marshall falls in love with the apartment in Dowistrepla, imagining himself playing drums in a band with his future sons. Lily feels guilty because of the huge credit card debt she hides from Marshall, but still imagines herself painting with two daughters, and so eventually ends up saying that she loves it. Meanwhile, Barney hooks up with a woman, Meg, and takes the girl to the apartment in Dowisetrepla so he can sneak out while she is in the shower. The next day, Lily and Marshall apply for a mortgage, and Marshall finds out about Lily's debt. Later, Ted, Barney, and Robin go home, where Ted discovers that Lily and Marshall were having a fight. They end up hearing a missed call from a divorce lawyer. Lily and Marshall return, and explained that Lily had the idea of divorcing Marshall so that he would not be dragged down by her debt. However, Marshall replies by saying, "When I married you, I married all your problems, too." Finally, they exclaim that they bought the apartment. The next day, Lily and Marshall take a taxi to their new home, but as they step out of the cab, smell an extremely strong stench. They realize that "Dowisetrepla" is short for: "'do'wn'wi'nd of the 'se'wage 'tre'atment 'pla'nt". Continuity *In , Barney and the gang suspect Meg might be the woman sabotaging his sex life, before discovering that she has been in love/obsessed with him since the events of this episode, and still is in . *Marshall previously injured Lily in the while uncorking a champagne bottle, where the cork hit Lily's left eye, as it did Wendy the Waitress' here. *Marshall imagines him and Lily having four boys when picturing his future family, and Lily imagines them having two girls. These are how many children they respectively said they wanted in , and Marshall mentions wanting four kids in . Additionally, Marshall wanting sons and Lily wanting daughters is a source of conflict between them in . *Barney, established as being a compulsive gambler in , , and , is seen winning money from a bet with Robin during the flashbacks explaining Lily and Marshall's frustrations in living with Ted. *In , the gang is unable to celebrate Thanksgiving at Lily and Marshall's home because of "the worse than usual smell" from the sewage treatment plant. *One of the three biggest mistakes Marshall says he has made, according to Future Ted, is when he shaved his head in . *In , Future Ted references the tendency of people to make five-word statements (such as "I can jump that far" and "I'm gonna win her back") they will come to regret, as Marshall does in this episode when he says "We should buy a place". *In , Victoria mentions that "the case of the missing retainer" was solved by looking in the garbage, and that "the Mosby Boys" were just Ted and his sister (along with a squirrel, Squirrelock Holmes, they thought they had tamed), as Robin guesses here. **Also, in , Lily makes fun of Ted's "detective skills" by pointing out that he still hasn't been able to solve the then eight-year old mystery from . Gallery Dowisitrepla - well take it.png|We'll take it! Dowisitrepla revealed.png|What Dowisetrepla is short for Dowisitrepla - no spoiler.png April-bowlby-and-how-i-met-your-mother-gallery.jpg Dowistrepla.jpg : Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *The tallest mountain in is in the Yukon Territory at 5956m. is the seventeenth highest in the country, but second in . *When Barney tells Robin about how he deserted her dogs, she takes off her handbag, but in the next scene, she's taking it off again. Allusions and Outside References *Ted puts on his sunglasses and says a cheesy line, in a parody of Horatio Caine from . *The flavor of ice cream when Ted is in the kitchen is Ben and Jerry's "Cherry Garcia." *When Ted plays detective, he refers to himself and his sister as the "Mosby Boys", a reference to the Hardy Boys, and remarks that "There's a reason why your name is Robin and not Batman" to Robin. *Marshall references the series . *Dowisetrepla ("DOW"nw"I"nd of the "SE"wage "TRE"atment "PLA"nt) is a parody of other neighborhoods in popularly referred to by their acronyms, such as (South of Houston Street), (Triangle Below Canal Street), (North of Little Italy) and (Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass). Music Other Notes Guests * - Margaret *April Bowlby - Meg * - Loan Officer *Charlene Amoia - Wendy Reception Omar G at Television Without Pity gave the episode a B+.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/dowisetrepla.php Donna Bowman of rated the episode A-. She compares the show to and notes the appearance of actress , who previously played 's on-and-off girlfriend Janice, as the estate agent.http://www.avclub.com/articles/dowisetrepla,12624/ Staci Krause of gave the episode 8.0 out of 10.http://tv.ign.com/articles/833/833061p1.html References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 3